The Struggle
by iloveeeGlee
Summary: Finn always had a passion for singing but never knew it until he joined the Glee club. He is offered a record deal, but does things begin to change for dear Finn?
1. The Unbelievable

_**I recommend (username) ipuppy101 (id) ?. If you enjoy yourself a romantic story about two souls finding each other. Her characters are based on Camp Rock where it takes place she LOVES the Jonas brothers so if your a crazed fan check her out. Also, check out her other **_

_**stories all about Camp Rock if you're a big fan of the Jonas Brothers then I most definitely recommend this author for you(: **_

_**Also,**_

_**I thank anyone who is reading this story; well here you go my first story on . I hope you enjoy The Struggle, and maybe you can write some reviews in the future?(: THANK YOU!(: **_

**The Struggle**

**A Glee Love Story(:**

**Chapter One**

_**(The Unbelievable)**_

"WOAHHHHHHHH!" is all you can hear under the loud noises of fireworks being shot out into the air. The beach looked beautiful in the night with fireworks streaming up and down the sky with amazing colors to make it even better and much greater. Finn was holding Rachel hand pointing out to a bright gold firecracker, knowing Rachel she looked at it in a cherish way. The way she smiled you can tell she was impressed, "I was thinking about last night and was wondering if you're willing to go on a date with me sometime?" Knowing that Finn has actually secretly loved Rachel made it no better for her to respond in a positive or negative answer.

"Ummm..." hummed Rachel thinking whether she should decline his proposal.

"So… What do you say?" asked Finn.

"I don't know….. I guess I have no choice, does this mean we'll be dating!" exclaimed Rachel in her happiest voice. Finn was surprised by her answer after all he rejected her multiple times before. So what in the world made her accept his proposal to go on a date with him? "But on one condition" ah this sounds like the Rachel we know "You'll have to serenade me in front of everyone here." Finns face was scrunched up, and he rubbed his forehead in a thinking matter. "And you'll come or just make a laughing stock out of me?" asked Finn scared what her answer might be. "Well you rejected me tons of times before I want some energy on this proposal so SERENADE ME!" demanded Rachel laughing jokily.

Finn took it seriously and walked off the sand and onto the grass where he made his way to the small stage where local bands were to be playing that night. Finn slowly reached for the microphone and loudly said TESTING 1, 2, 3. "FINALLY SOMEONE TO SING!" was everyone's response, "Umm, I dedicate this song to a very special someone, Rachel Berry I Love You" Rachel's heart was pumping faster then she could have imagine she screamed out that she loved him to but it couldn't have been heard over the loud idiotic screaming. Finn began to sing sweating a storm from stage fright until words came out of his mouth and someone began playing background music to fit the song.

"**You are my Lover.**

**My Baby, My Everything.**

**Every minute I spend with you feels wonderful.**

**While I sleep I dream of us together forever.**

**My lover, my baby, my one and only.**

**We come a long way away from home.**

**A long time apart I won't be able to handle.**

**You are my existence.**

**You take me where I wouldn't have imagined.**

**You make me think of sweet home.**

**My Lover, My Looover, My Baby, You are mine, My one and only**

**My Everything! x3**

**You are my lover, my baby, my one and only.**

**If I run away you'll be right by my side.**

**I won't ever break that sweet heart of yours.**

**We are a long way away from home.**

**You are always on my mind always by my side.**

**You are my Lover.**

**My Baby, My Everything. **

**My Lover, My Looover, My Baby, You are mine, My one and only**

**My Everything! x3**

**Every minute I spend with you feels wonderful.**

**While I sleep I dream of us together forever.**

**My lover, my baby, my one and only.**

**You are always my lover, my baby, my one and only**

**Never nothing more, always the friend I need**

**The friend I want you will always be my one and only**

**Baby you are my one and only!"**

Once Finn was finished up with his song everyone shouted encore several of times. Proud that Rachel had pushed him to sing, Rachel went running to Finn up to the steps of the stage waiting for him to come down. She immediately kissed him on the lips, she felt that nothing can ruin this moment. She was wrong, as soon as she and Finn hopped off the steps of the stage a mysterious man came up to Finn asking for some business.

"Hey, are you looking for a jackpot?"

"No, dude I stay clear out from drugs."

"Who's talking about drugs?"

Thinking that the man was speaking of drugs Finn pushed him away. Then feeling stupid once the guy said his name was Jaden Wellston and he's willing to have Finn sign a record label with him. Jaden handed Finn his card to prove he was partners in a record studio, where famous people like Uncle Kracker started there professions in a singing career.

"Um... I don't know if I can even turn down such an opportunity"

"Hun, what about me?" asked Rachel scared that Finn may never want to be with her when he has his fame and fortune. "I'll love you no matter what your always my number one golden star" whispered Finn in Rachel ear.

"So, that's a yes that I sense? Well I just need you to come down and record that song of yours you've just sung and we can make a new star out of you"

Finn began to ramble surprised that he even had such a good thing happen to him. Since his dad died he never thought anything can be the same he most definitely was wrong and confused at that time. Rachel felt depressed what if she lost her one and only, her one in a lifetime, her everything all in one day?

The day flew by time passed and Finn was so excited to sleep last night. Everything felt perfect he had a great girl, a new improved happy mother, a new step brother, and now a record label how can life get any better?

He began his way out the door and off to the studio, the he suddenly stopped and scared that he might embarrass himself. He finally told himself that he has to do this for Rachel most importantly his father. He began to slowly walk out the door, as soon as he hit the sunlight he seemed to walk faster. Knowing the fact that he's scared to be sitting right behind the wheel, he had his Glee conductor Mr. Shuster drive him to the studio. Mr. S was impressed on the idea of having Finn being recorded, where only locals will hear his songs on the radio. As soon Finn hopped right inside the car he asked Mr. S if he was making the right decision to become a STAR.

"YES! It's a lifetime opportunity, which may never happen again." exclaimed Mr. S happy for Finn on what he had accomplished. "I really think this will help you to finally be able to be more comfortable to sing in front of people without feeling weird"

While talking to Finn and explaining why he wants him to pursue a career everyone would die for to comfort him into the idea of being someone again. Finn got use to the idea and decided this is his new life priority.

When Finn arrived to the studio he had a feeling that his stomach will blow any minute by now. Mr. S explained to Finn that it seemed normal and he was just feeling uneasy because he's nervous. Finn started to walk towards the hegemonic doors of the studio feeling yet excited from his feeling. He stopped at the office secretary and asked for Jaden Wellston.

"Sure he'll be over in a few minutes please sit down and relax while you're at it" smiled the secretary.

"Thanks, wait you can tell that I'm nervous?" asked Finn feeling scared.

"Well, yea you look more like a pig sweating all of over the place you really should try to relax and keep it up with this company" responded the sectary.

"Thanks again I'll try that"

"No problem I love to help anytime that it's needed"

Finn smiled and left to sit on a red comfy couch that's right in front of the desk.

It took exactly seven minutes for Jaden to come down and greet Finn. Jaden brought Finn to one of the studios where the recording took place. To make small talk Jaden asked Finn a few questions and asked him to sign papers for a legal agreement that Finn is now to be "owned" by Reliable Crew Records. As soon as Finn signed the papers he got right to business with his new music career. He no longer felt nervous; he started to embrace the fact that he would become a star. Finn was imaging the idea of crazed fans coming up to him and asking for there very own autograph.

Jaden pointed Finn to stand inside the cubicle of the recording studio to begin his new local song. Finn only got to sing the first verse of his song.

"**You are my Lover.**

**My Baby, My Everything.**

**Every minute I spend with you feels wonderful.**

**While I sleep I dream of us together forever.**

**My lover, my baby, my one and only.**

Spending a total of 12 minutes finally finishing the verse Jaden got an emergency call and told Finn to take a break until the 11th of July in which one more week. Having the rest of the day to himself Finn immediately called Rachel on speed dial and asked her if she was ready for there date.

"Yea, when are you coming?" asked Rachel convinced that Finn and her relationship will work out.

"Around four, 4:25?"

"Sure, so five more ours till we see each other again."

"Yep, till then my love" smiled Finn while hanging up.

Ideas came rushing through Finns brain he had the GREATEST plan to sweep Rachel on feet for this amazing dinner/date.


	2. Irresistible

**The Struggle**

**A Glee Love Story(:**

**Chapter Two**

_**(Irresistible) **_

The hours passed by and Finn had the limo pick Rachel up exactly at 4:30 sharp for the mind-boggling date. While Rachel had to travel an . hour long ride, Finn was preparing there date at the new trendy Déjà vu restaurant. He hired a mind blowing violinist to play while they ate, and had them to be seated in the corner of the restaurant. You can see the beautiful moon or sunset by the wide opened window near there table. Rachel had finally arrived; she was wearing a silky, smooth, sleeveless, lilac dress that fitted her spectacularly.

"Wow" is all Finn could say when Rachel walked into the room.

"Wow to yourself to, love the tie" smiled Rachel happy that he listens to what she says.

"Yea, I knew you loved gold stars so I bought it at that expense place with real silk."

Finn was wearing a white silken tie with golden stars with black outlined on it, and a black suit to go with his tie.

"Well it looks amazing on you" smiled Rachel meaning every word she said.

"Thanks, and I love how you look I mean are the most beautiful girl here tonight" Finn said in high spirits that Rachel actually looked like herself in a different way.

Finn seated Rachel in her blue cushioned seat and sat himself down, just in time it was already eight o'clock and the violinist began to play …

"This is just so mesmerizing" said Rachel amazed by the glowing full moon.

"Just wait until the food comes out" Finn was astounded the first time he tested the Déjà vu food for the date to go as perfect as he has imagined.

"I can't wait to eat it if it sounds as good as you make it sound." Rachel felt flattered that a guy has even asked her out not even any guy, Finn, the one person she has been crushing on for the past two years of her life. "So I sort of been wondering but what made you change your mind and ask me out?"

"Well, I wanted to be more than just friends you make me smile when it's needed and you're always that one person that understands what I go through. Another thing is I've been fond of you for a while now and wanted to see if you were ready for the new stage of friendship to dating."

"If I'm ready, Finn you make that sound like an insult!"


End file.
